Talk:Winona Kirk
Format is there any real cause to italicize alternate events? i thought we had done away with this, as it is a bit distracting as a style... -- Captain MKB 06:50, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Don't look at me, I just work here. :-P --From Andoria with Love 07:40, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Second husband ? How do you know she's remarried ? the voice heard in corvette is it really kirk's stepfather ? I thought this man was kirk's uncle (apocrypha: George's brother) like in ? C-IMZADI-4 18:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : The credits say it's his stepdad.--Tim Thomason 18:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ok ! I didn't read end credits ! thank you ! C-IMZADI-4 18:56, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Origin of name "Winona" (Kirk) The Winona Kirk entry claims her name originated with Diane Carey's book Final Frontier. But the name appeared in Vonda N. McIntyre's Enterprise: The First Adventure published two years earlier. I would've guessed the origin was even earlier than that, although I can't think of where it would be. In any case, can someone verify this and update the entry? I'd do it but something is preventing me from editing entries. : Also discussed at Talk:George Kirk. --Alan 13:39, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Starfleet officer? Did the movie state that she is a Starfleet officer? – Distantlycharmed 23:00, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure that it did not. Later, however, Kirk's uncle stated that Winona was "off-planet," perhaps implying that she was an officer. -Angry Future Romulan 23:26, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Well if it wasnt stated or else explicitly made obvious and we are speculating here, I say we remove that info. – Distantlycharmed 00:19, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I have to agree, if it was not stated in the movie. She could have just been living with George, or been a consultant not actually in Starfleet, etc. If there is background info saying that the writers wanted her to be, it can be in the article in such a manner.--31dot 00:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Split This page needs to be split between the realities, like the George Kirk and George Kirk (alternate reality) pages, since right now there is no clear distinction between them. - 05:18, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :Um yeah, it says she is the mother of James T. Kirk but i thought she was the mother of the alternate James. Since the alternate reality started in 2233, when the alternate JTK was born, she would not be the mother of the prime universe JTK right? – Distantlycharmed 05:39, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure about the split - we only see her in 2233 on board of the USS Kelvin (which she must have been in both timelines), at the point of giving birth to JTK (which she did in both timelines). Basically, we don't have enough post-split information on these "two" people to justify a split. -- Cid Highwind 11:01, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :::(conflict)Since she was pregnant when the Narada arrived, she was pregnant beforehand, not afterwards- so she is Kirk's mother regardless of the timeline split. I don't think we need to split this article given the fact it is not big.--31dot 11:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC) :But James T. Kirk was born on Earth while the alternative timeline Kirk was born on the Kelvin. So she was pregnant the first time on Earth and gave birth and then she was on the Kelvin? We cannot say she is the same mother James T. Kirk (prime) talked about. :Second: she also obviously had a different life since the split in 2233, so we need to distinguish that from the woman who married another man or raised her kids as a single mom in the alternate timeline. Also, the alternative Winona Kirk is not known to have another son (Samuel Kirk) - hence the Kirk alternative timeline not listing any siblings for him. We totally need two articles for her character. – Distantlycharmed 11:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC)